My Island Experience
by Skylover
Summary: S+S get stuck on an island by accident. After being rescued Saku never wants to see him again cuz of some reasons. Syao then proves his love to her in a popular magazine.
1. The way it all started

"GO AWAY!" screamed a girl with auburn hair and green emerald eyes, getting off the coast gaurd's boat. She was wearing a pink spaggetti strap, that hugged her curve and a denim blue jacket, and blue denim shorts that was a little above her knees, and white tennis shoes. Her clothes were a little bit wrinkled. She had her hair in a clip, that was in a bun. Her name was Kinomoto Sakura. (AN: Remeber last names first)  
  
"WAIT! Let me explain." said a man with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes, running after Sakura. He was wearing slightly baggy black jeans, a white tank top that showed his abs, and a green outside shirt, which was unbuttoned, also looking a bit wrinkled. He wore dark green shoes, that had a white NIKE symbol. His name was Li Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran chased after the girl, grabbing her wrist, making Sakura spin around. The reporters were crowding and asking the two questions. 'Are you in love?' 'What happened on the island?' What got you there in the first place?' and so on.  
  
"Let me explain!" he said still holding her, the body gaurds trying to cover Sakura and Syaroan.. "I-I was going to tell you"  
  
Then all of a sudden a man a bit shorter than Syaoran, who had spiked black hair and silver eyes, wearing dark denim jeans, slightly loose white polo shirt, which was tucked and wearing a black leather jacket, grabbed Sakura out of Syaoran and hugged her.  
  
"Sakura!" he hugged her smelling her scent. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
Sakura didn't hug back. She was shocked seeing this man hug her, her head buried in his chest. She just left her arms dangling. Syaoran watched the scene. Jealousy rising in him.  
  
"Excuse me sir---" one of the body gaurds in a suit said.  
  
"Aiko" Sakura said softly getting out of his grip. "It's okay, he's with me" Sakura said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. 'No, it's Aiko' she thought to herself  
  
"You must be cold." Karo Aiko said looking at Sakura, he put his jacket over her. Sakura started to cry.  
  
"Yes. Let's go. We have to go back to the family and have the wedding as soon as possible!" Aiko said joyfully, taking Sakura's hand in his, leading her to a black Lincoln Navigator, with black tinted windows. Sakura got in the passenger seat, while Aiko got in the driver's. Sakura looked out the window, seeing Syaoran still staring at the car she was in, Sakura turned away looking at the road as the car went on.  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura leave. His heart felt like being ripped. Sakura saw in the rear-view mirror, and wanted to cry. The expression on Syaoran's face hurt her.  
  
Then a man approached Syaoran. His hair was black, but turning grey, he had black eyes, he was wearing a suit.  
  
"Master Xiao Lang" he said to Syaoran "We should go back to the mansion." he said leading Syaoran into the car.  
  
"Wei!" Syaoran said "Get me Asia Magazine" he said and stormed into the car. (AN: I know lame but I couldn't think of anything else)  
  
"Yes Master" Wei said getting in the driver's seat and driving off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 Weeks Later  
  
~~~~~~~~~Tomoyo's pov~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, she had amethyst eyes, long violet hair. She wore a purple jean skirt, that went below her knees, a purple tank top that had a large star that was yellow. She wore black step-ins and a yellow anklet on her left ankle.  
  
Tomoyo was strolling downtown, looking for a gift for Sakura and Aiko's wedding gift.  
  
'Ugh. She still has a choice' she said to herself 'she doesn't have to marry a hypocrite TOMORROW!'  
  
Tomoyo went inside a store called All Asia. She stormed through the aisles of dresses, lingere (eek), house accessories, jewelry, but she didn't find anything. Then she went to the magazine section.  
  
'Let see. Let see' she said looking over the covers. 'Ohohohoho a new issue of Asia Magazine!' she grabbed it and flipped through the pages. Then something caught her eye which caused it to widen 'Oh, Kami!'. She read it and ran to the cashier to pay for it. She dashed out and called out for a cab. "TAXI!" she yelled. One came to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss where can I take you?" the driver said.  
  
"Take me to Karo Mansion, on 5th Street" Tomoyo cried "ANd hurry!"  
  
The driver did as obeyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE LI MANSION  
  
Reporters surrounded the gate yelling and flashing cameras. Screaming for Syaoran.  
  
"Please Sakura read the article." Syaoran said walking back and forth in the livng room.  
  
"Don't worry Xiao Lang. If she's anything you say she is, she'll come" said Fuutie, while the other three sisters and mother nodded.  
  
"I hope you're right. I don't want to loose her" Syaoran said  
  
"I must admit little brother" Sheifa said "The article is so romantic, it made my heart ache"  
  
Syaoran smiled. 'Please read it Sakura'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KARO MANSION  
  
"Sakura!" yelled out Tomoyo "Sakura!" she was running and stopped at a large living room.  
  
Sakura came into the room. "What? What's wrong?" she was wearing a blue spaggetti strap, that had green embroidery linings, a green plaid skirt and the lines were white and it went just a little above her knees. Wearing blue skechers. She had on her vail, which she was trying on. It was a tiara clip, with diamonds that were small but yet pretty, which was connected to the vail, which was not to dark.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked getting a glass of water for Tomoyo and setting her down on the couch.  
  
"READ THIS!" Tomoyo said giving the magazine to Sakura "READ IT!"  
  
Sakura grabbed the magazine and looked at the article. It had a stunning picture of Syaoran, he was wearing a black business suit, but a white inside shirt, but no tie. He did a pose, where he sat on a stool, with the left leg almost near his chest and the right down and his left arm on his left leg and the other laid upon the right. On the left of the picture was an article.  
  
"READ IT" Tomoyo said. "Read it before it's too late. Please" Tomoyo was on the verge of tears. Sakura couldn't take it, she read the tittle.  
  
The title was "Li Xiao Lang, Succesful Business Man, Next Leader of The Li Clan, and Most Wanted Bachelor of Asia. HIS Island Experience"  
  
"Wait not here!" Sakura whispered taking the vail off. "Let's go to the park."  
  
"Come on. Let's go!" Tomoyo said grabbing Sakura's hand. They both got on the sidewalk. "TAXI!" Tomoyo yelled  
  
The two reached their destination. They went to a fountain and sat on it. Sakura looked at the fountain, the water sparkled, the coins started to shine in the gleam of light. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Sakura---" Tomoyo started "Read the article" she said gently and pointed it to her.  
  
"Okay." Sakura said. She turned to the article.  
  
The article began in Syaoran's POV....  
  
Sakura started to read it.  
  
"It all started when I was returning to Japan, from a visit in Hong Kong, to check up on the business..........." 


	2. SPLASH

FROM CHAPTER ONE  
  
Sakura started to read it.  
  
"It all started when I was returning to Japan, from a visit in Hong Kong, to check up on the business..........."   
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
There was a large boat, destination Hong Kong to Japan. (TOOOT TOOOT) The boat roared. It was like a ferry boat, but bigger. It was called the S.S.N (AN: I dunno what that means... ohohohoho). It was white and had red letters. OH JUST IMAGINE A BEAUTIFUL FERRY BOAT  
  
Syaoran, 27, 6'4, was wearing slightly baggy black jeans, a white tank top that showed his abs, and a green outside shirt, which was unbuttoned, and wore green Nike shoes. He standing with his mother, Yelan, 46, 5'7, who had black hair and eyes who wore an aqua and green kimono and Wei, 56 years old, 6'1, the butler who had black hair, which was turning to a light grey, his grey eyes, wearing a black suit, with a white inside shirt and black bow tie.  
  
"Master Xiao Lang" Wei said "The boat is about to leave, you should go."  
  
"Okay Xiao Lang." Yelan said with a smile "Take care of the business in Japan, alright?" she said hugging him  
  
"Yeah I will" Syaoran said "Mother I need to go now, bye" he said walking towards the boat.  
  
"XIAO LANG!" screamed Yelan, making Wei and Syaoran sweatdrop anime style and everyone at the harbor looking at her "DON'T FORGET TO GET A FIANCEE, and DON'T FORGET! DON'T TELL YOUR REAL FIRST NAME OKAY?" all the people started to wonder and some snickered.  
  
"MOTHER!" Syaoran said glaring at her. "BYE I'LL MISS YOU!" Syaoran said getting on the boat. The boat started to depart, leaving Hong Kong harbor, loosing sight of it.  
  
Then a butler took Syaoran's suitcase and placed it gently into a small compartment. Syaoran went to the nearest seat on the top of the boat. He looked out to the water, enjoying the relaxing sun rays. He then saw a girl (Sakura is 24, and 5'7). She was wearing a pink spaggetti strap, that hugged her curve and a denim blue jacket, and blue denim shorts that was a little above her knees, and white tennis shoes. Her clothes were a little bit wrinkled. She had her auburn hair in a clip, that was in a bun and pink J-Lo sunglasses. She was leaning over the ledge trying to reach for something.  
  
He saw the girl walking along. 'She's beautiful' he thought, scanning her. He decided to follow her.  
  
She was deep into thought. Then he saw her play with a ring. 'Is she engaged? DAMN!' he thought to himself. Then the boat started to stop and then move again, he jerked forward, but caught his balance. He then looked at the girl again. She rushed to the ledge of the boat. Then he saw here holding onto the railing and reaching over to get the ring he saw her playing with.  
  
'I should help her' he thought and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back gazing into her eyes. But then, his palms started to sweat against her soft supple skin, causing her to fall.  
  
**** SAKURA'S POV******  
  
She was walking along the railings of the boat. She looked at her ring on her left ring finger. 'I should be happy.' she continued to walk. 'I mean he's everything a girl could ask for' she thought to herself thinking of a 25 year old black haired and silver eyed man, she took off the ring and started to look around it. 'I mean Aiko's handsome, smart, sweet, kind, and----'  
  
All of a sudden the boat stopped and then started to move again, making Sakura loose grip of the ring and hold on to the railing. The ring started to rool, and fell of the ledge.   
  
'NO!' she thought. She rushed over to the side. She looked for the ring, then it caught her eye. 'Aha! There it is' she tried to reach for it, but couldn't. So she held onto the railing, holding herself up andreaching for the ring.  
  
Then all of a sudden a grip caught onto her arm. Emerald meets Amber.  
  
"HOE?!" she yelped out and got out of the amber-eyed man's grip and fell off the boat crashing into the water.  
  
***NORMAL POV***  
  
"HOE?!" screamed out Sakura, falling into the water, causing a big splash. She swam up to the surface gasping for air. Then Syaoran couldn't help it, he didn't know what to do. The boat was moving faster, so then he.......  
  
'I have to get her' Syaoran thought to himself. He grabbed a lifesaver and dived into the water, causing a bigger splash.  
  
Gasping for air, the lifesaver pulled him up. Then he grabbed the gasping Sakura and pulled her to the lifesaver.  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked  
  
Sakura gasped for air. "Oh, Kami! Look at what you did!" Sakura yelled. "You idiot!" Sakura slapped his head. Sakura saw the boat leaving "HEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" she screeched.  
  
Syaoran joined in "COME BACK!" waving to the boat.  
  
The boat disappeared from their sight. The sun rays glistening the water. Syaoran looked at a drenched Sakura.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked breathing heavily and tears coming to her eyes, she continued to hug the lifesaver.  
  
"I don't know." Syaoran said looking around. "I think we should start swimming. 


	3. Time of The Month

PREVIOUS CHAPTER  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked  
  
Sakura gasped for air. "Oh, Kami! Look at what you did!" Sakura yelled. "You idiot!" Sakura slapped his head. Sakura saw the boat leaving "HEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" she screeched.  
  
Syaoran joined in "COME BACK!" waving to the boat.  
  
The boat disappeared from their sight. The sun rays glistening the water. Syaoran looked at a drenched Sakura.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked breathing heavily and tears coming to her eyes, she continued to hug the lifesaver.  
  
"I don't know." Syaoran said looking around. "I think we should start swimming.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Sakura and Syaoran started to paddle. Nowhere, in particular. Both swimming back, they couldn't find their way back to Hong Kong. The sun became much brighter, the rays starting to burn their skin(AN: Okay they're in the middle of nowhere. The boat left Hong Kong 3 hours ago= FAR). Sakura started to pant really hard.  
  
"HOEEE?!" Sakura gasped stopping her paddling feet causing it to dangle in the water. "We're not ending up anywhere are we? This is all your fault!" Sakura glared at him.  
  
"Gomen." Syaoran said stopping, causing his feet to dangle in the water. "I saw you reaching out for the ring and I wanted to help you." he said blushing at her cuteness.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "That's okay" she said loosing her anger."You meant well." she said giving him a soft smile.  
  
They both continued to paddle. The silence to them.  
  
******* AT THE PARK WHERE TOMOYO AND SAKURA ARE****************  
  
Sakura's face widened, when she read the first paragraph.  
  
"H-He thought I was cute." Sakura said softly, a small smile formed.  
  
"Read on Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said looking at Sakura when she pointed to the article.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE OCEAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few more hours passed and Sakura was getting really tired. Sakura's eyes were starting to droop down as her legs started to dangle.  
  
"You know how to swim right?" Syaoran asked, seeing that she was about to fall asleep, thinking a conversation would help, since he was wide awake, cuz he was used to working his legs, he observed Sakura.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said  
  
"Good" Syaoran said "So what's your name?" he asked looking at her in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura." she said as she started to paddle more. "And you?" she said looking at Syaoran.  
  
"Xi----" Syaoran stopped himself, remembering what his mother told him (1st chappie). "Syaoran. L----" but Syaoran shut up again. He stared at something, his eyes following. Syaoran stared at the not too much blood flowing in the water. "Sakura? I don't mean to be rude. But----" he hesitated "Do you have your period?"  
  
"Whaa!" Sakura exclaimed. "So forward." she said blushing. She turned to look at some of her blood flowing. "Oh, my gosh!"  
  
"PADDLE FAST NOW SAKURA GO!" he said as they started to paddle really fast.  
  
Both of them were gasping for air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Syaoran's Pov in the water~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh no!' he thought. 'Sakura has her period. She's going to attract a shark!' he thought trying to paddle faster, not wanting to scare Sakura about the shark. 'Come on!' Syaoran thought. 'AHA!' he exclaimed in his mind.  
  
(AN: I dunno.... hey. work with me!)  
  
There was a small island, not too far. He started to paddle faster.  
  
"Come on Sakura. Hurry. Head for that island" he said yelling to Sakura.  
  
He and Sakura started to paddle faster. Then something caught Syaoran's eye. Something dark was swimming near Sakura.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled "FASTER SAKURA! HURRY" he yelled.  
  
***********SAKURA'S POV************  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Syaoran yelled "FASTER SAKURA! HURRY" Syaoran yelled yelled.  
  
'I didn't know what was so wrong about having my period. I mean, every girl has one. It's so embarassing now he knows. Not even my dad knows about my period.' she thought paddaling faster  
  
I kept gasping for air, it was sooo hard, because I usually don't work this hard. I kept on gasping for air. Then all of a sudden Syaoran said to swim to the island. He took the lifesver from me and then out of the blew a big shark came out of nowhere!  
  
"AHHHHH!" I screamed as it came closer. 'I'm gonna die!'  
  
The shark came closer, I froze. We were near the island, but I couldn't move, I was so scared. I sank into the water, seeing the shark coming towards me, I closed my eyes shut, waiting for the worse to happen. Then I felt someone pull me up and I opened my eyes seeing the shark trying to consume the lifesaver.  
  
***************END OF POV************  
  
********* Syaoran's POV************  
  
Sakura and I kept swimming, we were near the island. 'Just a little bit further'.  
  
But then the shark came out of no where. I heard Sakura scream and she wasn't moving. Then all of a sudden she went under. I saw the shark and then saw it headed towards Sakura. I dove under. Then I saw Sakura just floating there. I held onto the lifesaver, then shoved it in the shark's mouth before it could get to her. Then I grabbed her and started to swim faster, with me dragging Sakura in my right arm.  
  
***************END OF POV************  
  
~~~at the fountain where Sakura and Tomoyo were at~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
"I was so scared of that shark" Sakura said to Tomoyo. "He was brave enough to think fast and save me" Sakura said as small tears came to her eyes. "That was a horrible experience." Sakura said getting goosebumps from the thought of the shark and hugged Tomoyo.  
  
"It's okay Sakura" Tomoyo said rubbing the back of Sakrua, trying to soothe her. "He thought really fast didn't he?" she said in a small smile and started to chuckle.  
  
"He even had enough strength to drag me." Sakura said. "I don't want to read anymore." Sakura said with tears going down her cheeks, closing the magazine, putting it in the trash can.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed it out of the trash, rushing after Sakura. "SAKURA WAIT!" Tomoyo said catching up with Sakura, who called a taxi.  
  
"Sakura please read this. For me?" Tomoyo said with pleading eyes.  
  
"A-alright" Sakura said as her tears flowed more. "Let's have lunch shall we?" she said grabbing back the magazine.  
  
They both got into a taxi.  
  
"Where to?" The driver asked.  
  
"Take us to-----" Sakura started, but got interrupted.  
  
"Daidouji Mansion, on Kitsune St." Tomoyo said. She turned to Sakura. "We'll be alone there and we can eat in the garden."  
  
During the car ride, since it was going to be long, Sakura opened the magazine hesitantly and started to read.  
  
********ON THE ISLAND********  
  
They both got to the shore of the island. Both gasping for air. They both landed on the dry soft sand.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Sakura said breathing hard. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she praised, but breathing exceptionally hard.  
  
"It's *pant* okay" Syaoran said gasping for more air.  
  
Both started to close their eyes. Both falling into a deep sleep, water crashing into their feet. The sun started to set, turning the sky to a light orange and pink, mixed with purple.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................ 


	4. Accidents & LIKES

SORRY For late update!!!  
  
PREVIOUS CHAPTER:  
  
~~~at the fountain where Sakura and Tomoyo were at~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
"I was so scared of that shark" Sakura said to Tomoyo. "He was brave enough to think fast and save me" Sakura said as small tears came to her eyes. "That was a horrible experience." Sakura said getting goosebumps from the thought of the shark and hugged Tomoyo.  
  
"It's okay Sakura" Tomoyo said rubbing the back of Sakrua, trying to soothe her. "He thought really fast didn't he?" she said in a small smile and started to chuckle.  
  
"He even had enough strength to drag me." Sakura said. "I don't want to read anymore." Sakura said with tears going down her cheeks, closing the magazine, putting it in the trash can.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed it out of the trash, rushing after Sakura. "SAKURA WAIT!" Tomoyo said catching up with Sakura, who called a taxi.  
  
"Sakura please read this. For me?" Tomoyo said with pleading eyes.  
  
"A-alright" Sakura said as her tears flowed more. "Let's have lunch shall we?" she said grabbing back the magazine.  
  
They both got into a taxi.  
  
"Where to?" The driver asked.  
  
"Take us to-----" Sakura started, but got interrupted.  
  
"Daidouji Mansion, on Kitsune St." Tomoyo said. She turned to Sakura. "We'll be alone there and we can eat in the garden."  
  
During the car ride, since it was going to be long, Sakura opened the magazine hesitantly and started to read.  
  
********ON THE ISLAND********  
  
They both got to the shore of the island. Both gasping for air. They both landed on the dry soft sand.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Sakura said breathing hard. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she praised, but breathing exceptionally hard.  
  
"It's *pant* okay" Syaoran said gasping for more air.  
  
Both started to close their eyes. Both falling into a deep sleep, water crashing into their feet. The sun started to set, turning the sky to a light orange and pink, mixed with purple.  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
&&&&&Syaoran's POV&&&&&&&  
  
My head ached really bad. I started to open my eyes, feeling sweat prickle down my forehead. I saw a shadowed face, with the bright sun beaming in the background. I panicked. I pinned the person down, me landing ontop, while the person underneath me.  
  
"HOE???" I heard the person scream.  
  
I looked down. IT WAS THE GIRL FROM THE BOAT. Her soft face and silky auburn hair, beautiful in the sight. But little did I know she was saying she couldn't breathe, she started to pant heavily. I stared at her blanky, taken by her beauty. I stared into her beautiful deep emerald eyes.   
  
"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" she snapped at me and punched me in my right cheek. She kicked me in the shin and started to walk off. So I did the only thing I could've done. I followed her.  
  
"Sorry!" I called out to her. She didn't stop or turn back. She kept walking. I kept following her. She disappeared behind a branch. Then I pulled the branch back thinking I could break it off, so then I could go through. What I saw was amazing. The sun was really a soft light yellow and everything around so nature-like.There was a large deep stream, which it's dark and deep water flowing peacefully with flowers falling into it. I recognized them as peonies and cherry blossoms, a unique combination. There were various hills going through everywhere. There were green mountains in the back, which were green. But what struck my mind was was that there were these things on who knows where. But what was strange was how did everything get here.  
  
"You know you got us here, right Syaoran?" the emerald eye beauty walked up to me, the pulled back branch was separating us. She eyed me, which I knew she was mad at me. "If it weren't for you, I'd never see this place." she then smiled. "Truce?" she pulled out her right pinky, making it U shaped.  
  
I looked at her, I knew she meant it, so I smiled back. "Yeah." I let the branch go so then I could make that pinky thing, but the branch wacked her forehead, causing her to stumble back and fall back a few feet away from me. I panicked.  
  
I ran to her, but then I tripped on a bare tree root, causing me to land ontop of her.  
  
"Sakura wake up!" I cried, wacking her face softly with my left hand, trying to wake her up.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly. She groaned, feeling the pain, I mean she just got hit in the head, who wouldn't. My face was inches away from hers. I took a little sniff. She smelled like cherry blossoms. I leaned in closer, losing my mind. I stared into her eyes again.  
  
****Sakura's POV****  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. I groaned in pain, I mean I got hit in the head, by that idiot! I saw he was leaning in closer. He stared into my eyes.  
  
"STUPID IDIOT!" I yelled at him and kneed him in the crotch. "What the hell do you think you're doing." I pushed him off to my left side. I got up and held my head. "THAT'S IT!" I yelled "I tried to be nice and look at what it's gotten me." I started to walk off, going down the STEEP hill. My head hurt really bad, I rubbed it, then I felt a sting. My head was bleeding, but only a little. Then I felt him grab my left wrist, causing me to twirl around, crashing into his chest.  
  
****NORMAL POV****  
  
"WHAT THE HE----" Sakura yelled out, but Syaoran cut her off.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Syoran said, picked her up wedding style and chuckled. "I'll bring you down."  
  
Sakura stayed in his arms, feeling safe. Syaoran walked down to the edge of the stream. He then stepped on his right shoelace, causing him to loose his balance. 'Oh, no.' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Syaoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Sakura yelled as they both eneded up crashing into the warm clear water. Both clenched their eyes tight. They went down deep. But swam up, gasping for air.  
  
GASP!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got up to the surface.  
  
"This is the second time you did this to us!" Sakura yelled and slapped the water, splashing his face. She swam to the edge. Water dripped off from her clothes. "ARGGGH! I don't even have something to dry me up with." she cried when she sat on the edge, squeezing the water from her hair.  
  
Syaoran watched her and did the same. Instead of squeezing his hair, he used his hands to shake the water off. He then took his green shirt off and squeezed it, letting the water go down.  
  
***Sakura's POV***  
  
I saw him do the same things I did. Then all of a sudden he took off his green shirt, showing his toned body in a tank top. I stared wide-eyed. He then got up and put the shirt on a large boulder for the sun to dry. He then looked at me.   
  
"Take out as much water as you can from your jacket, then put it on the boulder. It's going to be night soon. So you might as well dry it." Syaoran said, as I admired his body. I melted. "What?" he asked me.  
  
"N-nothing." I stuttered. 'Stupid. Stupid.' I thought 'I mean I have Aiko. That's who I need right now.' I looked up to the sky, trying not to look at Syaoran. The sun was bright. I didn't want to do the next then I needed to do, I didn't want to but I had to do it. I took my jacket off. Squeezed the water from it. Then I layed it on a large boulder for it to dry. I mean, I might as well dry it now, because nightfall would come. I was now stuck in a cold and thin spaggetti strap material. SIGH.  
  
****Syaoran's POV****  
  
(AN: THIS IS KINDA GONNA GET PERVERTED... hehehehe)  
  
"Take out as much water as you can from your jacket, then put it on the boulder. It's going to be night soon. So you might as well dry it." I said, she looked at me, not saying a word. Silence. I broke it. "What?" he asked me.  
  
"N-nothing." I heard her stutter.  
  
I watched her. She hesitantly took off her jacket. I stared at her. She had a big bust for a petite girl. Then I noticed that her shirt material was thin and I noticed her designed lace bra. She sighed.  
  
I looked away. Afraid that I'll get a nose bleed. 'SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!' I cursed in my head.  
  
*****NORMAL POV********  
  
Syoran's back was facing at Sakura. Sakura looked away from him. Bot looking away to not see each other. There was a silence.  
  
"I-I think we should get some supplies." Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Yeah." Syoaran said. "I'll look for food, you can look for wood to make a fire, and those big leaves to make plates." Syaoran pointed.  
  
"Okay." Sakura said walking off, leaving Syaoran in this thoughts.  
  
***Syaoran's POV****  
  
I watched her go. Sakrua ended up at the edge of the forest. She started to pick up of few sticks. Sakura tiptoed to reach the leaves, causing her bare thighs to get showy. I stared at them. 'Stupid! I'm not acting like a gentleman.' I walked off, headed towards the lake. Since she wouldn't be interested in me, I took off my tank top and used it as a net.  
  
***Sakura's POV****  
  
I had the sticks and leaves. But something told me to turn around. I did. I saw Syaoran go to the lake, took off his tank top, showing bare back and I got nervous. Then he used his tank top to scoop up some fish with it. I studied him. 'OMIGOSH!' I turned around, blushing. 'STOP STOP! SAKURA CALM YOURSELF DOWN'. I groaned.  
  
***NORMAL POV******  
  
"What have I gotten myself into" They both said in unison. Both far enough to not hear and not look at each other. They continued what they were doing. "What should I do?" The both said in unison and both looked up to the sky, hoping for an answer.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...................... 


	5. Decision

Hehehehe! Thank your reviewers! Do not put anonymous reviews... i don't check my mail... tay tay?  
  
Previous Chapter:  
  
***NORMAL POV******  
  
"What have I gotten myself into" They both said in unison. Both far enough to not hear and not look at each other. They continued what they were doing. "What should I do?" The both said in unison and both looked up to the sky, hoping for an answer.  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
Both Syaoran and Sakura tried to not think of each other as much as possible. Syaoran made a fire of what Sakura brought back and used the leaves as plates. Sakura scraped the scales of the fish Syaoran caught, and cleaned the fruit he brought back, which was plumbs and berries.  
  
***Syaoran's POV***  
  
I was standing by the lake, watching the sun disappear behind the mountains. I was deep into thought, thinking of the sight. Then I felt a voice speak up.  
  
"Interesting isn't it?" Sakura said next to me. "I mean, like how can all of these things get on this island? OUT OF NOWHERE." she shrieked at her last fragment.  
  
"Yeah it is." I replied. It was getting dark and now, we'd have to find somewhere to sleep. SLEEP? "So what are we going to do about sleeping?" I asked looking back at her. "Our clothes are dry, but----"  
  
"But what?" Sakura asked me putting a finger on where her cut was, which wasn't that bad, but it closed with red blood. But I still thought she was beautiful.  
  
"I dunno. Where will we sleep?" I asked hoping she would find an answer.  
  
She put her pointer finger on her chin. She looked cute like that. Then she looked around.  
  
"AHA!" She practically smiled.  
  
***Sakura's POV***  
  
"I dunno. Where will we sleep?" Syaoran asked. I knew he was looking at me for an answer.  
  
I put my pointer finger on her chin. That was the only thing I could think of at the time. Then I looked around. I saw a tree, where'd we get enough shade and then there were roots we could use as pillows.  
  
"AHA!" I practically smiled. "You see that tree right there?" I pointed to one that was large, and had large roots and big leaves. "We could use the leaves for blankets and the roots could be our divider and pillows---" I smiled "Like our own seperate rooms."  
  
Syaoran looked at it. "That's a good idea." He said. 'Finally, someone says I had a good idea.' I thought 'No one ever complimented on me for my brain'  
  
"I know." I said playfully and smiled back at him.  
  
**** WHERE TOMOYO AND SAKURA ARE****  
  
***Tomoyo's POV***  
  
I watched Sakura on the my right, at the corner of my eyes. I was worried. This would be her last chance, this would be right. Sakura had to go to this guy... Xiao Lang Li. I just need her to finish the article and remember her flashbacks.  
  
***NORMAL POV****  
  
The taxi stopped at a fairly large mansion. It had green bushes and a black gate. Beyond that the mansion had rooms with elegant french doors, with a balcony on the upper floors. The downstairs had lare windows. the house was white and black. (AN: Think of whatever you want)  
  
"That will be $27.83." The driver said. Tomoyo paid the driver and got out, along with Sakura. They both thanked and waved the driver goodbye. They both entered the gates and Sakura was holding the magazine in her hands. They entered the mansion.  
  
Inside was two staircases that met at the top. A chandelier was in the center of the ceiling. There were roses, in vases, all alive and white. There was a painting of Tomoyo and her mother in the center wall, in a fancy gold frame.  
  
A maid greeted them. She had gray hair and light blue eyes. " Welcome home Mistress Tomoyo and Mistress Sakura." she bowed. "Would you like lunch to be served on the upstairs balcony, the garden, or in the dining room?"  
  
"We'll have it n the upstairs balcony please." Tomoyo gestured. "What is for lunch?" she asked the maid.  
  
"Would you like your favorite dishes?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, please." Tomoyo said as they both went upstairs, Sakura still holding the article. They both entered a room a few doors on their right. They entered an outside balcony. Which gave a view of the garden. There was a fountain in the view, it had cupids shooting out water and small gold fish swimming. There were a few plum blossom trees and green bushes. There was a swingset and a slide, where Tomoyo and Sakura used to play.  
  
They both sat on ivory white chairs and table. The sun was soft, so it didn't hurt their skins. Sakura sat quietly, while Tomoyo kept yapping.  
  
"Sakura even though you know I don't want you to marry Aiko, I hope the dress will be perfect. It will be so kawaii!" Tomoyo smiled "Anyways, how far did you go in the magazine?"  
  
"Well---" Sakura said but was interrupted my a calm voice.  
  
"Hey honey." Eriol, who had dark blue hair and eyes, who wore black slacks and a white sleeved shirt. He wore black leather shoes and had slung over his jacket over his right shoulder. He went up to Tomoyo and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Oh, hey!" Tomoyo said happily. "Join us for lunch. You've been busy at work this day."  
  
"Sure." Eriol said "Anyways I told Masako the bring my lunch up here anyways."  
  
The maid opened the door adorably and brought their food and drinks and utensils. Sakura was served an omelet with fried rice, and a side dish of Ramen noodles, and a glass of ice cold pink lemonade. Tomoyo was served Soba (buckwheat) noodles, sushi and grape soda. Erio was served some sushi, fried fish, "suama." (AN: I dunno what that is) and served a glass of Heinekin beer.  
  
"So?" Eriol asked "What's going on? You guys have been awfully quiet." he said looking at the two suspiciously eating their meal.  
  
"Well---" Sakura said "Do you know anybody named Xiao Lang Li?" she asked hoping he wouldn't.  
  
"Yeah. Actually I do." He said. Sakura sweatdropped. "Why?"  
  
Tomoyo grabbed the magazine out of Tomoyo's hand and overread the magazine. Before he did he took a large bite of his sushi. Then he coughed when he read the LAST PARAGRAPH. *cough cough* Tomoyo panickly slapped his back repeatedly and then rubbed it. Causing him to calm down.  
  
"Th-this is great!" He cried. "You don't have to marry Aiko anymo---" but was cut off by Sakrua.  
  
"Who said I changed my mind. I mean I haven't read the whole article yet. I keep thinking of what happened on the island." she said taking a bite of her omelet.  
  
Both Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other. They didn't want Aiko to marry her and her not to him. They continued to eat. Eriol then whispered something in Tomoyo's ear and then they both smirked looking at Sakura.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked densely.  
  
They both got up to her and grabbed her by the arms.   
  
"Okay guys! This isn't funny." Sakura cried but they both dragged Sakura out of the balcony and into the hall....  
  
To be continued ....... 


	6. ANSWER US!

Hehehehe! Thank your reviewers! Do not put anonymous reviews... i don't check my mail... tay tay? Also, in this chapter it gets better, but towards the end of this chapter.  
  
Previous Chapter:  
  
***NORMAL POV******  
  
"What have I gotten myself into" They both said in unison. Both far enough to not hear and not look at each other. They continued what they were doing. "What should I do?" The both said in unison and both looked up to the sky, hoping for an answer.  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
Both Syaoran and Sakura tried to not think of each other as much as possible. Syaoran made a fire of what Sakura brought back and used the leaves as plates. Sakura scraped the scales of the fish Syaoran caught, and cleaned the fruit he brought back, which was plumbs and berries. They both tried to ignore each other as much as possible.  
  
***Syaoran's POV***  
  
I was standing by the lake, watching the sun disappear behind the mountains. I was deep into thought, thinking of the sight. Then I felt a voice speak up.  
  
"Interesting isn't it?" Sakura said next to me. "I mean, like how can all of these things get on this island? OUT OF NOWHERE." she shrieked at her last fragment or run-on or whatever.  
  
"Yeah it is." I replied. It was getting dark and now, we'd have to find somewhere to sleep. SLEEP? "So what are we going to do about sleeping?" I asked looking back at her. "Our clothes are dry, but----"  
  
"But what?" Sakura asked me putting a finger on where her cut was, which wasn't that bad, but it closed with red blood. But I still thought she was beautiful.  
  
"I dunno. Where will we sleep?" I asked hoping she would find an answer.  
  
She put her pointer finger on her chin. She looked cute like that. Then she looked around.  
  
I stared at her. Full with content. She stayed still, lost in her thoughts. I stared at her face, getting lost. Nothing could pull me away now.  
  
"AHA!" She practically shrieked and smiled. I jumped back, because of her ferocious voice.  
  
***Sakura's POV***  
  
"I dunno. Where will we sleep?" Syaoran asked. I knew he was looking at me for an answer.  
  
I put my pointer finger on her chin. That was the only thing I could think of at the time. Then I looked around. I saw a tree, where'd we get enough shade and then there were roots we could use as pillows.  
  
"AHA!" I practically smiled. "You see that tree right there?" I pointed to one that was large, and had large roots and big leaves. "We could use the leaves for blankets and the roots could be our divider and pillows---" I smiled "Like our own seperate rooms."  
  
Syaoran looked at it. "That's a good idea." He said. 'Finally, someone says I had a good idea.' I thought 'No one ever c-complimented on me for my brain'  
  
"I know." I said playfully and smiled back at him. I was happy, he noticed me as someone with a brain. No one ever did that before.  
  
**** WHERE TOMOYO AND SAKURA ARE****  
  
***Tomoyo's POV***  
  
I watched Sakura on the my right, at the corner of my eyes. I was worried. This would be her last chance, this would be right. Sakura had to go to this guy... Xiao Lang Li. I just need her to finish the article. But somehow, she keeps getting flashbacks which makes her remember. 'IT'S WORKING!' I squealed in my mind.  
  
***NORMAL POV****  
  
The taxi stopped at a fairly large mansion. It had green bushes and a black gate. Beyond that the mansion had rooms with elegant french doors, with a balcony on the upper floors. The downstairs had lare windows. the house was white and black. (AN: Think of whatever you want)  
  
"That will be $27.83." The driver said. Tomoyo paid the driver and got out, along with Sakura. They both thanked and waved the driver goodbye. They both entered the gates and Sakura was holding the magazine in her hands. They entered the mansion.  
  
Inside was two staircases that met at the top. A chandelier was in the center of the ceiling. There were roses, in vases, all alive and white. There was a painting of Tomoyo and her mother in the center wall, in a fancy gold frame.  
  
A maid greeted them. She had gray hair and light blue eyes. " Welcome home Mistress Tomoyo and Mistress Sakura." she bowed. "Would you like lunch to be served on the upstairs balcony, the garden, or in the dining room?"  
  
"We'll have it n the upstairs balcony please." Tomoyo gestured. "What is for lunch?" she asked the maid.  
  
"Would you like your favorite dishes?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, please." Tomoyo said as they both went upstairs, Sakura still holding the article. They both entered a room a few doors on their right. They entered an outside balcony. Which gave a view of the garden. There was a fountain in the view, it had cupids shooting out water and small gold fish swimming. There were a few plum blossom trees and green bushes. There was a swingset and a slide, where Tomoyo and Sakura used to play.  
  
They both sat on ivory white chairs and table. The sun was soft, so it didn't hurt their skins. Sakura sat quietly, while Tomoyo kept yapping.  
  
"Sakura even though you know I don't want you to marry Aiko, I hope the dress will be perfect. It will be so kawaii!" Tomoyo smiled "Anyways, how far did you go in the magazine?"  
  
"Well---" Sakura said but was interrupted by a calm voice.  
  
"Hey honey." Eriol, who had dark blue hair and eyes, who wore black slacks and a white sleeved shirt. He wore black leather shoes and had slung over his jacket over his right shoulder. He went up to Tomoyo and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Oh, hey!" Tomoyo said happily. "Join us for lunch. You've been busy at work this day."  
  
"Sure." Eriol said "Anyways I told Masako to bring my lunch up here anyways."  
  
The maid opened the door adorably and brought their food and drinks and utensils. Sakura was served an omelet with fried rice, and a side dish of Ramen noodles, and a glass of ice cold pink lemonade. Tomoyo was served Soba (buckwheat) noodles, sushi and grape soda. Eriol was served some sushi, fried fish, "suama." (AN: I dunno what that is) and served a glass of Heinekin beer.  
  
"So?" Eriol asked "What's going on? You guys have been awfully quiet." he said looking at the two suspiciously eating their meal.  
  
"Well---" Sakura said "Do you know anybody named Xiao Lang Li?" she asked hoping he wouldn't.  
  
"Yeah. Actually I do." He said. Sakura sweatdropped. "Why?"  
  
Tomoyo grabbed the magazine out of Sakura's hand and overread the magazine. Before he did he took a large bite of his sushi. Then he coughed when he read the LAST PARAGRAPH. *cough cough* Tomoyo panickly slapped his back repeatedly and then rubbed it. Causing him to calm down.  
  
"Th-this is great!" He cried, still coughing from his sushi. "You don't have to marry Aiko anymo---" but was cut off by Sakrua.  
  
"Who said I changed my mind." Sakura interrupted taking a sip of her drink, making Eriol and Tomoyo look up at her with confusion. "I mean I haven't read the whole article yet. I keep thinking of what happened on the island." she said taking a bite of her omelet. "Whatever this article may lead to, I don't know if I'll ever change my mind." Sakura said and then got up. "Anyways thanks for lunch, but I have to get back to Aiko, the wedding is tomorrow and I still haven't prepared much." she sighed and headed out the door, her eyes began to fill up with tears.  
  
'STUBBORN!' Both Eriol and Tomoyo thought in unison. They had to think of something fast. Both Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other. They didn't want Aiko. Aiko didn't deserve Sakura. They continued to eat.  
  
***Eriol's POV***  
  
After Sakura said that. I just decided to ignore it. But then again, I couldn't take it anymore. Sakura was like a younger sister to me. I couldn't bear that she would have to go through with this. So I finally got up and called out to her.  
  
"Why do you have to do this Sakura?" I asked, my voice filled with anger. Sakura stopped walking. Her back facing Tomoyo and me."We know you don't love Aiko! Why are you doing this to yourself?!" I practically yelled at her. Out of frustration I pounded the table with my right fist. The table, plate, utensils and glasses rattled. I caused my beer bottle to collide down, making it spill some of it's liquids. I demeanded to know. I stared at her. My eyes showed anger and frustration. My lips pressed against each other, making a line.  
  
I pulled back my fists next to my sides. I started to clench my fists, my knuckles began to turned white, when Sakura kept on walking, towards the door. Tomoyo got up and started to massage my shoulders, getting me to calm down. Her face was similar to mine, but her eyes were filled with tears. She closed her eyes tightly and beads of tears came rushing down. I knew we both couldn't take it.  
  
***Sakura's POV****  
  
"Why do you have to do this Sakura?" Eriol asked, his voice filled with anger. I stopped walking, staying into position. My back was facing Tomoyo and Eriol. "We know you don't love Aiko! Why are you doing this to yourself?!" He practically yelled, I heard a large bang.   
  
I never dare turned around to face them. They were going to find my reason. I then continued to walk towards the door. I put my hand on the knob and started to turn it, but instead, I turned the lock and locked the door. I put my hand back down. I turned around to face them.  
  
****Tomoyo's POV****  
  
Eriol started to scold Sakura. Finallly one of us spoke up. He started to get tense and I got the urge to calm him down and it was working.  
  
I saw Sakura started to walk again. My face began to fill with anger. I saw her reach for the door knob, I clenched my eyes shut, the tears sprang loose. But then I heard a click. Sakura locked the door and sighed. She turned around to face us.  
  
"Please Sakura." I asked her "Just tell us!" I scolded her.  
  
"Okay----" Sakura started to say. she looked at us in the eyes. Then she put her face down again. "I'll tell you" she sobbed. I went up to her and hugged her, along with Eriol. We brought her back to the patio furniture and sat down.  
  
***NORMAL POV***  
  
"It's j-just that--------------  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
AN: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA buwahhahahahahahahahahaha! *cough cough* muwhahahahaha (smirks) ahahahahaha CLIFFHANGER! 


End file.
